This invention relates to an apparatus for processing paper sheets such as bank notes and securities, and more particularly to an apparatus which sorts paper sheets into stacks of like kinds thereof with each sheet having a predetermined surface facing in a predetermined direction, in preparation for distribution by the apparatus.
Where bank notes, for instance, are dealt with by this type of processing apparatus, it is desired that the bank notes be sorted into stacks of like kinds thereof and be distributed by the apparatus as desired. Further, it is desired that the bank notes be stacked in the individual stacks with the front or back surface facing a predetermined direction in preparation for distribution to a customer or an operator as desired. When loading the bank notes to be sorted, into the supply section of the apparatus, however, it is very time-consuming to prearrange them with the front or back surface facing a predetermined direction. Therefore, they are usually arranged in a stack without regard to whether their front or back surface is facing a predetermined direction. For this reason, the processing machine must have a function of rearranging the loaded bank notes such that their front or back surface is facing a predetermined direction as well as the sorting function.
However, no processing machine having these two functions, as well as being capable of processing a great deal of bank notes continuously and quickly, yet being compact construction, has ever been available.
Further, an apparatus, which can sort paper sheets according to different kinds thereof and reject damaged or defective paper sheets, is normally provided separately from an apparatus, which can deliver paper sheets in given amounts specified by customers, for instance, from an outlet slot. In other words, no single apparatus which can sort supplied paper sheets and deliver paper sheets as specified, has ever been available.